Overheating
by Koken
Summary: Something interesting happens to Sam that makes her not quite human. Can Jack help? Response to a challange. Smut smut smutty
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

**AN: **Thank you to Lilferret for her beta skills. I am a terrible speller and horrible at grammar so I often write a few chapters and let them stew in my computer before I let them go anywhere. So now that my fic is bathed, washed, and dressed in it's Sunday's best...

**Chapter 1: Burning Alive**

Jack stared down at her, his deep brown eyes hard and unmoving as he watched her through the glass. She was looking straight ahead, her profile to him, and he could see her split lips oozing a little dribble of blood, her usually well combed hair messy and covered with dirt. Her BDU jacket was gone, the tight black shirt beneath ripped and torn with her visibly red streaked flesh showing through the fabric's open gashes. Her pants were just as torn, ripped and hanging off her frame, as she sat leaning on the back of the chair, eyes cold and staring forward. She had medical supplies sprawled across the table but she wasn't trying to patch herself up just yet. She clutched her own hands, open and closed, feeling the pressure of her nails biting into her flesh.

He could feel his own gaze bouncing off the glass as he watched her. His own worry and emotions pushed down inside him as he watched and waited. He waited for what he knew was going to happen. Waited for the reason she was in there. Waited for the uncontrollable reaction that made her a danger to all those on the base.

And there it was. Her eyes fluttered shut as a tear slipped down her face, breath shuddering from her lips, her bright lips that seemed to glow with the same color as the blood that lingered there. It spread through her, burning like little flames licking across her skin, turning it a bright shimmering red. He watched her hands shoot out and grab the tabletop. Hot flesh burning into the tabletop and melting the metallic surface in her palm. Her blood looked like it was boiling in each place that it seeped out of her skin and trailed across her shirt. Her head fell back, teeth gritting and eyes shutting again, a tear fell down her cheek, but this time the liquid boiled and evaporated before it even fell to her chin. A deep red line of burned skin where the water flowed.

Jack kept watching. He kept staring at her as she pushed out of the chair and stumbled backward toward the corner. He watched as she curled into a ball, her bright blonde hair whispering red and burning onto its ends, lifting like fire burning off her head. He knew he couldn't look much longer, could already see the features of her face becoming flat white as she became brighter, redder, hotter. He looked away.

He felt and heard the tremble, as there was a blinding sound of an explosion in the other room. The heat that was once contained in Samantha Carter expelled from her body and flash boiled the liquid in her blood. The heat lighting the glass in front of him up like the sun, he could see the flash of brightness from behind the protective shielding in the glass. Yet the thing that hurt him the most was the distant, low, far away hiss of pain as it escaped her.

And just as quickly as it came, it was gone. And she was normal. Curled in the corner, breathing hard. Her clothes were singed and tattered as they fell from her frame; a slash, turned into a soft pink scar stretched across her shoulder and down her chest, her shirt still in place but a singed rim to it as it flowed a bright red stream of blood. He peeked down at the woman; her breath coming in deep long strokes while her skin returned to a pale shady state that just seemed unimpressive after watching her go supernova.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," said Jack firmly, frowning down at the younger man. Daniel was looking agitated and angry, fidgeting and moving with the desire to help. His eyes burned with unquenched fear as he looked down into the room containing his friend. This was his fault. The guilt bled through him, the pain of it gripping him. Jack's voice was the only thing that broke through the silence in his brain to sooth him.

"You don't know if you did this to her. She was exposed to other things there without you seeing it. It could be anything, Daniel. Not just the plant that attacked _you." _The older man hated being in charge, hated having to say no. Because he wanted so badly to say yes and send them to find what did this to her.

"This is eating her alive…from the inside out, we have to stop it," he said through clenched teeth, not wanting to see the logic in the calm man's words, because the archeologist didn't have that kind of control and didn't care to attempt it.

"And how much good will it do to have you and Teal'c down in that room with her?" The younger man knew he was right, but wanted to ignore him anyway. He couldn't get the image of Sam yanking him away from the wall out of his head. Couldn't get the image of it striking through her arm instead of into him. Couldn't get the image of her wide eyes as it burned her, and started all of this.

He stood and pushed the images out of his head. He had images, digital images he could finish translating. Although the ones he had gotten through had provided no possibility of a solution, he knew that he couldn't just give up. He couldn't just stop looking, especially if this was all he could do for her. He looked into the taller man's eyes, and shared for a moment the hurt he felt, then acknowledge that they had let Jack down. They hadn't protected her. They knew the unspoken feelings of the General for the Lt. Colonel, and there was always an unspoken pact to keep each other alive. He may not be on their team to protect them anymore, but they were supposed to be careful. The General didn't let Daniel see his anger, at least not outright; he was punishing himself enough already.

Jack watch the other man walk away. He knew there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to make him feel less guilty, but that didn't matter at the moment. All the doctors in the Stargate Program were working and studying the poor woman in the room below. They were trying to learn from her, but only a few were concerned with the woman, with the woman who earned a fresh rip in her flesh every time she exploded, and every time it seemed brighter, bigger, and more ominous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lay on the floor. Yes, she had a bed, due to the mysterious fact that the flames didn't hurt anything but her and never singed anything but her flesh. But she was lying on the floor because she was enjoying the feel of the cold of the metal against her back. She had her new black shirt hiked up and tucked under her bra, as far as it could go without being indecent. She'd tugged her pants down to ride low on her hips long ago, pulling her pant legs up as far as they would go. Her skin shimmered with a fine sheen of sweat and her hair stuck to her face. The air in her lungs felt hot and the blood in her veins felt boiling. She begged for them to lower the temperature and she had only believed them when Jack himself told her they had set the temperature as low as possible. The scientist in Carter wanted to ask for dry ice. The tortured woman in her knew she would grab it and try to cool herself down, which the scientist knew would not create a very good result.

So that was where she ended up. Long lines of scars forming across her milky white skin. She lifted up her arm and looked at the deep red pulsing scar there. The plant had not just wrapped around her, it had gone inside her, stabbing through her. That was where this had come from, she was certain, but there was no way to know if there weren't other similar threats on the planet. She lay still on the floor, concentrating on the feeling of cool on her flesh, burning on the inside, and boiling in her brain.

The door hissed as the seals were broken and the Lt. Colonel merely moved her head in that direction. She didn't want to get up; she didn't want to break contact from the blissfully cold floor.

There stood Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and three scientists, but the three mousy lab coated individuals didn't look happy. Daniel looked at the folder in his hand and moved, uncomfortable. From their actions she knew there was something wrong, but she didn't know what. She knew that she had something to worry about but without them speaking her imagination jumped and riveted to so many things she couldn't stop her mind from flooding with pain and fear and frustration. Then she felt it. The burn in her fingertips. But then she schooled herself calm and pushed the burn away before it became out of her control.

When she looked up, the scientists had fled and only her closest friends were left. The General had sent the others out of the room and stood patiently waiting as the woman took control of her emotions and her body and prevented another explosion. He walked over to her, settling himself on the cold floor next to her. She was surprised at how long it must have taken her, enough time for the General to send them all away and take this upon himself. However, it was not a comforting thought to know Jack would stay if she burst. It wasn't safe, not in the slightest. She wasn't even sure how she survived it.

"You know how we do this stuff all the time right?" he began, waiting for her nod of conformation before he continued. "And sometimes, we decipher the message on the alien planet and it gives us the precise method with which to cure you?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, almost a little hopeful, but still careful.

"This isn't one of those times…" He took a breath and continued, trying to avoid her beautifully toned midriff in an effort to remain calm and professional. "You know how sometimes, we just have to let things run their course and they fix themselves?"

"Yeah…" She said again, voice more strained, as she started to feel a burn inside her.

"This isn't one of those times either. You won't stop. Your rate of progression is slow and fluctuating, but you won't…just stop."

"How do you know that? You can't know that for sure." She reasoned, her voice betraying the slightest edge of panic as she fought to fight away her emotions, to be the woman she needed to be here and now.

Daniel and Teal'c moved closer, the folder still firmly in the archeologist's hand as he bypassed the slightly disfigured table and moved directly to Sam and Jack on the floor. He slid down to be closer to his friend, his soft blue eyes both concerned and understanding.

"I'm sorry," he stated simply, before sliding it to her, in case she wanted to look. "_The bird…proudly willing to burn…_" Daniel quoted as his heart twisted a little, looking at his friend. There was no denying now that this was his fault. So his fault. "I deciphered the writing and it wasn't a warning, not so much as a statement. _Only the bird proudly willing to burn may live again, from the inner flames to fires, and breath to breathe again. _The planet is known as the Phoenix Phire, people search for it, as a legend to be embodied with the power of a Phoenix." He watched her eyes glow slightly bright, knowing this was fear, knowing that this couldn't possibly be easy for her to take calmly. "Your going to rebuild yourself every once and a while…and…when your emotions run hot…you will…"

"Instant Tan," Jack provided as an explanation, then waved his hands and made a boom sound.

Sam however, was obviously not amused. Her skin leaked more sweat and her skin began to glow, sprouting little red tendrils across her face as she breathed deep. "Sam?" Jack managed to ask, even as he and Daniel were pulling themselves up quickly.

"Run," she snapped, the words simple and strong off her lips. They were singular and unyielding. Powerful. As powerful as she felt with the emotion building high in her. She was confused. She was angry. She was burning. Most of all she was scared. Was this hurting her? Was she gonna be okay? And then she saw Teal'c. Not moving. Sitting right there in front of her and her body thrust into overdrive. She was going to kill him. She was gonna blow right here with all three of them there and there wasn't a damn thing she could go about it.

The heat consumed her, exploding from her body again, faster and harder and stronger than it ever had before. Ironically fueled by her strong sense of fear; fear that she would burn too fast to give them time to get away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

**AN: **Thank you to Lilferret for her beta skills. Enjoy everyone.

**Chapter 2 - Adjusting**

Jack's hands flew up in front of his face to shield himself. He felt the heat and the hot air bubbling in his lungs. The world around him super heated, but it wasn't quite like he'd thought it would be. The fire didn't hurt him really, just was uncomfortably warm as it licked around him and made him spontaneously sweat. He opened his eyes and saw her. Something beautiful and real in the center of the light. The energy bursting from her skin and burning her away and yet she never disappeared and never truly died but rose again, her skin turning from molten fire back to skin. But the fire lasted forever. It was an eternity of roaring emotion and fear from the woman, exhausting all her energy with an expression of terror in a sudden burst before dropping her to the ground again.

When it was over, Samantha Carter didn't even think to look for her friends and their dead bodies, just felt her tired body fall to the cold metal floor and tears burst hot from her eyes. She felt all the pain in the world from guilt to horror pulsing through her and yet, there was absolutely no fuel left in her to burn it off. She let a ragged sob pull from her throat as she imagined the smell of burnt flesh in her nose and knew she couldn't look. Couldn't look.

Needless to say she was a bit in shock when she felt Jack's cold fingertips on her shoulders, his warm soothing words flowing against her. "Everything is okay. We're okay. You're okay."

She looked up at him, her eyes the shape of saucers and her body shaking with expenditure and shock. She looked at Teal'c and Daniel. They were all all right. They were all okay. She couldn't help herself as she hugged Jack. Clutching his life to her, but he was still cold, still so chilly as compared to her overheated body. But she could tell he was alive, living and truly there. The feeling of relief was so strong that her blonde hair took on a red tint for just a moment before it dissipated.

"It doesn't really burn like normal fire," explained Daniel softly, but amazement was in his voice. This was a conclusion he came to in this moment, not something he knew before. "It is connected to you, and restarts you, whipping clean your emotions, or acting on them. Mostly, the theory would be that you are now…invincible."

Sam pulled away and was a little glad that her tears had already evaporated off her hot flesh, her voice, however, still cracked slightly. "Well I don't want to be invincible." She felt a little embarrassed about hugging the General and immediately began looking the three of them over to make sure they were okay. "How do I stop it, how do I give it back..." Normally she'd never say that. Never ask that. She was smarter than that. But for some reason her brain was having trouble keeping up.

Daniel was quiet. She knew what that meant. She looked up at Jack, her eyes pleading for something. Anything. "I don't know Carter? What's wrong with being hot?" he asked, an innocent shrug to his shoulders, even though he knew perfectly well that that wasn't what she was talking about. It still made the slightest smile tug her lips. She looked tired. So tired. And she felt it too, but there was just something about the way these men were there for her. Willing to stand in a room and burn with her.

Well…now that she thought about it. Jack and Daniel started to run. Only Teal'c never moved. Then her eyes fell to the still calmly sitting Jaffa. Why hadn't he gotten up? Why didn't he run? "How did you know the fire wouldn't hurt you Teal'c?"

"I did not." Answered the stoic man. "I merely believed you would not harm us, Samantha Carter."

Sam gulped, finding herself sliding down onto the bed. "That…was quite a chance to take…"

"Indeed," was the only response she received as silence descended on the three. They watched her lower her tired body to the bed and fall asleep instantly. She didn't notice the conversation wasn't really over. She didn't notice anything. Just that she was so completely drained that nothing mattered but the blissfulness of sleep. Her friends watched her for a moment, peering down and waiting for just a few minutes of silence, making sure she was asleep.

"Daniel…you heard the lady. Find out how to give it back," Jack ordered, his voice steady but quiet.

"I translated everything I have records of Jack. This was a coveted artifact; something sought out to be earned. Those who came after it died or got exactly what they wanted. This wasn't something intended on being reversed," Daniel explained softly, but the General probably already knew this.

"Perhaps if we had more data; more text to analyze?" asked the tall Jaffa as he stood strong and still.

Jack nodded. "Send an unmanned MALP, maneuver it thirty minutes at a time if you have to." He stared down at the oblivious and spontaneously sleeping woman. "We need an answer for her when she wakes up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's eyes fluttered opened and she pushed herself up on she sheets, leaning against the cold wall with a deep exhalation. Time passed both slowly and quickly to the girl in a box. She was alone again. Deeply, and fully, alone. She was left with her own betraying body to feel it burn from the inside out.

Something in her gut told her that they wouldn't be able to reverse this. They didn't know how to fix this. They didn't know how to make it go away. She felt a sudden rush of real fear. She would spend the rest of her life on this base. She couldn't leave and run around earth. She could just imagine exploding in the middle of a supermarket, melting something in her hand if the emotion was intense enough, but other than that harming nothing. That wouldn't matter.

She would scare people, she would be a representation of something alien and there was no way she could every risk living in the normal world again. She felt very alone, and her mind moved to her choices. She could still work. But she couldn't let Cassie see her like this. Even if she was almost an adult, that wasn't close enough to being one. Cassie wouldn't fully understand and she wasn't sure if she could handle the look of disgust and fear on the young girl's face when she looked at the woman who was her third chance at a mother; a third failure.

She watched the little patterns appear on her glowing skin and admired them. They were kind of pretty to her if they didn't imply impending explosion. That part hurt somewhat. Especially where it broke the skin. It was like everything inside her bubbled and broke out in one spot of blinding hot white pain. Sadly to say she was adjusting to it. Every day, every few explosions, she contained them more, let the blasts rip less and less skin till it was nothing more than needle holes. She could live with it; but that still didn't mean anyone else could. She felt the sudden swell of sadness.

Jack. She watched her hand glow brighter, and that only made it worse, the reminder that she was a broken remnant of a person, nothing to be held and cherished and loved. She was something to be feared now. The sudden thought of living her lifetime like this and longer, haunted her in a flash. She imagined being alive in hundreds of years. Alone, hidden away, locked away where no one could find her. Immortal. Invincible. She didn't want that. She didn't want to live with that.

She could feel the heaviness of the room, she could feel the everlasting silence of the world around her, yet knew that there was someone watching her, behind the glass, long since tinted to give her privacy. She wrapped her arms around her legs and let her eyes glance at her laptop. She could turn it on. She could do some work. But she really didn't feel up to it, and that surely said a lot about her.

She knew that Daniel was trying really hard to find a way to help her. Knew that all the scientists on the base were. She knew that if it involved a physical trial, even if it was fighting an army, Teal'c would be working just as hard. She also knew Jack was fighting for her rights. He only let the scientist in every once in a while, gave her at least three full, solid hours alone each day or with a visitor not interested in dissecting her. They seem obsessed with her newfound ability to heal.

She remembered the first small hole in her skin burning with sensation before it closed. Then there were the experiments where they sedated her and with her permission made three slices into her arm. The three were of different depths and performed with medical supervision, but Jack hadn't been happy about it. Even after all three healed without Sam feeling them due to the anesthetic, the three tiny hair-like scars still remained. He didn't let them touch her again without someone he trusted present. Sam appreciated his concern, but she cared very little anymore. If that was all she could do, why not? It didn't hurt.

But Jack was adamant she was still a human being who shouldn't be experimented on. She could see in the way the doctors moved hesitantly around her that he had been reprimanding their treatment of her. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but sometimes she just wished she could fall into a deep hole and disappear forever. She didn't feel human anymore. She definitely didn't feel normal anymore. She was boiling and she wished the world would cool down before it killed her. She wanted to be somewhere other than the base. She wanted to see the sky again, because the knowledge that she might not made her heart ache.

She heard the door hiss and one set of footsteps walking into the room. She knew it was Jack. He liked to bring her lunch, but it seemed a little early for that. She realized she could have just lost track of time. She found her heart lighten a little bit, a soft little pink glow flushing down her arms at the thought. She peeked over to look and to her pleasure she saw him in civilian clothes, a soft smile on his face. "Mornin' Carter."

She unfolded herself gracefully, careful to look collected, as if it would make a difference. Her heart was beating a little faster and her face flushed a little warmer as it always did when he came in, but this time, he was sure to be able to see the glow from her skin. "Good Morning, Sir. How can I help you today?"

Jack tucked his hands into his jeans and smiled wide. "Thought you might wanna get out of here for a while, take a walk, maybe go fishing?"

Sam blinked hard for a minute, her brain struggling double time to catch up with him, the implications of his words rushing through her like a sudden overload. They didn't have an answer. They weren't even close. If they were there would be hope and there would be things they could tell her. But there was nothing they could say to calm her fears because there was nothing they could do. Jack however, had watched her pacing like an animal in a cage and wanted to give her a chance to step out, to enjoy her life rather than just sit here, miserable. "You're letting me out, Sir?"

"Well," he said, shifting a little. "You won't be left alone, you'll have to deal with me for the duration of your time away from the base or an assigned AF officer. I've gotten approval to allow you to leave the base, and be comfortable for the time it will take for us to find a solution."

There it was. They were sending her away. They were allowing her to leave and find someplace to live out her life, because they weren't going to find a solution. Because she was stuck with this. "I think I would rather stay, Sir; able to give any help I can to analyzing my condition."

She could see it in his eyes. The pain of having to tell her, the realization that there wasn't going to be a solution. He didn't need to say it and she wasn't going to make him. "Maybe for the weekend, but I expect to be able to take my laptop and as much research as I want with me. I still have work to do, you know." She responded with the sweetness of a friend who would live with him in denial. A friend who wouldn't make him say what was too hard to say. She also wasn't ready to hear it yet. "Are we going through the gate, Sir?"

"No actually," responded the General with a little smile. "You remember my cabin, don't you?"

Samantha's heart skipped a beat as she did, she had enjoyed every moment in the man's presence there. They had fished and shared the best days in her memory. Beautiful scenery, open air, and most of all, the company of one another. She smiled just a little. "Of course, but I can't exactly risk blowing up on a public roadway," she commented, a soft shrug in her voice.

"The Prometheus is in orbit and will be beaming us to the cabin anytime we like today," he explained, a smirk across his face. "And I hope you don't mind I sent Daniel to get some things Cassie packed for you? You can't fish in BDU's, you know."

She rolled her eyes at the man's simply sinful smirk. He was doing all he could to lighten her spirits and he was also trying hard not to let her down. She wasn't sure what the younger girl would pack for her but she hoped it didn't involve sweaters. Despite it being winter, she was sure she would never need a jacket again. "Of course not, Sir," she agreed and turned to pack her laptop.

The General watched her pack her things, the folders with papers and the single technological item she could never live without. He watched her skin, glowing with softness and slightly cute happiness. He could feel it die away as she attempted to push her emotions down, something she had always been good at, but at the moment, he knew she was making a stronger point of it, because she knew her skin was betraying her. He felt guilt bubble inside himself. He felt anger. Because there wasn't anything he could do. There was no solution. It didn't matter what was wrong with her; he wouldn't leave her locked in that room at the mercy of scientists, not as long as he had the power to help her in some way. He smiled to himself as she finished and knew she was mostly humoring him; but probably would give anything for something to keep her mind off of her current condition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

**AN: **Thank you to Lilferret for her beta skills.

**Chapter 3 – Adapting**

Samantha Carter closed her eyes in the isolation room of the SGC, but when she opened them again she was in the beautiful woods of Minnesota, the cool morning air washing against her skin. She noticed she was standing in snow, her bare feet sinking into the soft slush, and the heat from her immediately began to soften it. She might normally have been cold, but she didn't feel any chill in the slightest. She had surely taken for granted the fell of open air when it had found her at last.

She breathed in slowly, not realizing until now, quite how long she had been locked there. How long she had been trapped there and poked and prodded and subjected to the world where she was nothing more then an object to be tinkered with. Her silence-numbed brain was pushed into by the sound of Jack's voice. "Are you going to just stand there in the snow, or are you going to come inside?"

"In a minute," she whispered, feeling the cold winter wind send shivers up her spine for the first time in so long. She remembered it like another lifetime ago. Something completely far away. The slush melting between her toes and cooling her flesh deliciously.

Jack's boots crunched in the cold slush as he walked back to her side. He watched her flushed skin seem to turn to normal, seem to glow a sweet white but no longer flushed with overheated capillaries. He watched her shoulders tense with realization and her eyes pop open. She looked around, taking in their surroundings with a hint of urgency. "There are no neighbors for acres. No one will see anything unusual, even at night. There isn't anything to worry about."

She let out a little smile and a laugh. He seemed to know just what she was thinking and that scared her just a little. Just a little; because he never seemed to show any sign of knowing how much she cared about him.

Sam didn't mind when Jack left her alone. He disappeared with a flimsy excuse of taking care of paperwork. She walked into the open cabin, the windows open and the screens only holding back the wilderness at each doorway. The house had taken on the crisp, peaceful cool of the outdoors and Sam smiled at the General's consideration of her temperature.

The house was simple but comfortable. She explored slowly, enjoying the feel of her damp bare feet on the glazed wood. It was a very satisfying cold. The open living room lead into the kitchen, air shared, and she could imagine how nice it would be to smell something cooking from the comfortable couch.

She slipped down the hallway. The guestroom was more of an office, and Jack sat quietly at the desk, the quiet sound of typing drifting through the small room. There was a futon in the corner, a single pillow and two blankets on the end of the seat. "I won't need the blankets," she commented softly, but Jack didn't jump. He knew she was there the whole time.

"They aren't for you. Your stuff is already in your room," he explained calmly as he hit print and the machine hummed to life. Behind her was a large bathroom, and just to the left an open door with the two bags she recognized as her own just inside the threshold. She smiled softly at the simple room. The colors where earthen and strong. Completely masculine and yet somehow the entire room was warm and inviting. It smelled like Jack, a soft warm scent that was always him. Woodsy and strong. It relaxed her just a little bit, as she looked down at the large comfortable looking bed and longed to just sink into it. To wallow into it and live out the rest of her existence in comfortable silence. She let her eyes close as she felt the bubbling inside her subside. She felt peaceful and happy all at once, content and calm.

She was brought back from her thoughts with the sound of Jack's footsteps behind her. She turned and he gave her a little smile. "Pizza or Chinese?" he asked, as if there were no other food groups in the world.

"Chinese please," she responded with a contented sigh. "If it's alright with you I think I'll take a shower first."

"Anything you want, Carter; this is your home for now," he said with a smile and turned back toward the kitchen.

The woman reveled in the privacy as she happily found all the toiletries she could possibly need in a small bag.

Sam stood under the running cold water for several long minutes, her body cooling down for the first time in a long time. There had been nothing but military showers, short and to the point, and not all the time, it being difficult to get time alone in the shower. There was also the difficulty that it had to be alone. Although if she exploded the flames wouldn't hurt someone physically, somehow a selective choice in Sam's mind, it did have a tendency to flash boil water and she would undoubtedly end up burning someone while they were innocently enjoying some shower time.

She washed every inch, shaved her legs, and made herself feel like a human being again. She dried herself off and even covered her smooth skin in soft lotion before wrapping herself in a towel and heading to her room. Thankfully, either Cassie had been informed of her condition, or the girl had forgotten that this was winter. There was a soft short sundress that was light and delicate enough to help her stay cool and she slipped it on without hesitation. She sighed happily and walked back out to the living room, the smell of Chinese food warm and sinfully delicious to someone who'd only been subjected to the taste of military mess hall food. And despite her love of blue jell-o, no one seemed to remember to save her some.

Jack peeked up and smiled to himself. She looked so much better like this. Showered and taken care of, released to freedom and not to mention the fact that her body was covered with a beautiful flowing fabric. He was overwhelmed with the temptation to touch her, touch the slippery silkiness of her skin and the fabric. Feel its heat and feel it under his touch. He could see a slight blush in her face and a smile cross her face and that was the only warning he got.

Just in a moment, she felt normal, felt like a human being, the pressure of keeping herself bottled up for more than 48 hours popping at his alluring smile. She felt arousal rush through her at the feeling of walking into the kitchen and seeing him in nothing but jeans and a T-shirt, preparing dinner. Something about being in such casual dress spiked a rustle of emotion and that ignited her. It was white hot but not quite painful, rippling through her with violent power. Her skin began to glow and her body shivered with pleasure just before her skin shivered with slight pain and her hands gripped the countertop hard.

Jack watched her eyes close tight, her face skewed slightly as the fire ripped through her and he was reminded of the reason they were there. Despite all his cravings to be here with her alone, relaxed without work and enjoying one another's company, he hated that it was all because she needed a place to be away from those who ignored her humanity.

He watched with a sick twist in his stomach. The fiery glow from her body illuminated the dress till it was translucent. The glowing skin looked ethereal and beautiful right in front of him and he felt guilty that he was admiring her beauty like a leering peeping Tom while she was overheating to the point of pain. He still couldn't ignore it though. A physical reaction came to his body when her lips opened in a soft panting breath and she burned with a strangely intense red light. As the light dissipated, her skin returning to its beautifully pale normal state, he noticed her body slump in exhaustion. The bursts must use up so much energy; he again felt a pang of guilt for enjoying the curves of her body in such a personal moment.

Then he saw her shy smile, and the still bright blush of red across her face, and for a moment wondered what triggered it. He thought they had said emotions triggered it, but what could she have been feeling that made her embarrassed, and that she could feel at seeing him. He'd file that question away for later.

"Sorry," she said in a stumble, her voice shuddering in her chest.

"You should be," Jack quipped, but he had his humor firmly in place. He pointed at the bubbling glass on the counter. "That was a perfectly good beer."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, a little smile erupting across her features. God was he sweet sometimes, and he didn't even seem to know it. She walked forward, her legs feeling a little like jelly but her will to stay upright and straight was very strong. She didn't want anyone to see her weakness, much less Jack O'Neill. Her body shivered in the coolness of the room. Although Jack had shut the house up he still wore thick clothes, and her cool dress let her feel the winter chill and it was wonderful.

She slinked over to the counter with a small smile and tried to push down the utter humiliation of blowing up back down in her gut. God. She couldn't imagine doing this for the rest of her life. She couldn't imagine blowing up and feeling that twisting burning sensation. She didn't think she could handle everyone knowing what she was feeling. She couldn't handle it being written all over her like this. She waited for the artificial flashed heat of her explosion to dissipate. The bubbling beer calmed down easily to room temperature again and the plate with her food toned down to an acceptable level.

Jack watched her as he noticed her shoulders sag and her muscles weaken. She looked tired all of a sudden. He followed her steps to the living room, watching her sink into the couch and decided he should give her a little space. He sunk into the plush, comfortable carpet at her feet and flipped on the television. They ate in lazy silence, something natural and comfortable about the moment. Sam slid her empty plate onto the table after not too long, having shoveled it into her mouth quickly. She slid down slowly, her body going slightly limp as she stretched out across the soft carpet. She tucked her head on her hands and let out a soft sigh as her front side sunk into the floor.

He could see her soreness in the way she moved, in the subtle popping of her back bones and the way her cute little ass moved to get comfortable. Oh yes, Jack was enjoying this view. He was enjoying the sight of her long, smooth legs right next to him. He had the sudden image of those limbs wrapped tightly around him, hooked at the end of his backbone as he plunged into her, again and again. Those lovely little slips of skin begging for him. Those limbs tugging and grabbing. He held back the groan as he felt his pants tighten, yet again. Maybe being here with her alone wasn't such a good idea. Maybe being here was just torture for him.

He crept forward slowly, feeling a bit of daring come over him, something about seeing those long legs with coffee colored freckles splattered across her fine flesh as they grew to the juncture that was hidden behind her skirt. He loved how it was just slightly ridden up on her thighs, showing a little more flesh.

God it was torture, the pounding of his heart and the fear he felt bubbling in his belly. Years of waiting for this. Years of telling himself he would never touch her. Years of wanting to feel her and she was right there. He played over his strategy in his head: what he would say if she resisted, what he could say if she threw herself in his arms and said those three wonderful heart-racing words. His wide, strong, callused fingers descended slowly onto the thin fabric over her back with gentle pressure. He began to rub slowly. He knew the perfect pressure, because after so many years he knew what she liked without every really having touched her. He had seen her rubbing her own neck, pushing out the knots and he had felt her yielding skin under his touch before. Checking for injuries of course. This time however, he would touch her.

It made his heart race a little when he felt the very real sensation of her skin jump under his sudden touch. But she said nothing and she didn't pull away. Her muscles slowly relaxed and he let his touch become more tender. He felt the tension ease, her body become soft and supple under his hands. He heard a soft delicate moan ease from her throat as she relaxed under his touch. Her muscles relaxed and he found himself lost in the sensation of touching her. He tried not to think about it, but it simply wasn't possible. He felt his blood rush lower and let his eyes trail across the soft coffee freckles on her back. The dress was even a little low in the back, and that wasn't something he needed to see at the moment.

That was when he noticed that the woman underneath him was breathing more smoothly, breathing softly and steady; she was asleep. Part of him knew that it wasn't his touch, but rather the recent explosion that had tuckered her out, but he liked to think he had relaxed her quite well. There was a small smile across his features as he sat there; he didn't move. This woman, this beautiful creature would be the end of him, yet he never wanted to stop touching her. Never wanted to lose her.

Sam felt herself yawn, her skin sweating and her dress sticking to her. She opened her eyes, slowly sitting up. It was dark out, the night sky thick with moonlight as she squinted out the window. Hadn't it just been morning? Damn. She'd slept all day, and the truth was she was still exhausted. Exploding sometimes made her entire body feel like she had been fighting in an enemy camp for days. She was aching and sore. She then remembered the most delicious touch she had ever felt. Just moments before falling asleep someone had touched her back. Someone had rubbed her muscles and soothed her enough to let the sleep pull her down.

Oh god. Jack had finally touched her. Voluntarily, without persuasion, touched _her_ and for the love of god she had fallen asleep. She felt the embarrassment rush through her with a sudden, terrible sensation. Man oh man did this suck. She felt like she was burning up and the room even seemed dimly light from the glow of her skin. She growled at herself and yanked the dress off over her head. She threw the stupid flimsy fabric to the floor and kicked off her covers plopping herself back onto the mattress.

Damn it! When did she get in her bedroom? She groaned at the slight frustration. She was so hot. She was burning with the anger at herself for letting the opportunity pass and she was burning with the sensation that his hands left on her skin. She wanted him to touch her like that again, without clothes on. She was desperate for him, but her body tugged at her mind. She was still tired, it told her. She was still spent and she was burning up inside her own body. So she relented, letting her now naked skin soak up the cold of the slight winter air inside the cabin. She let the covers fall to the floor where she kicked them off, and yet it didn't let her body cool, due to the still soft glow of embarrassment flushed across her skin.

Daniel's shoulder slammed hard into the airman in the hallway, his eyes glancing up for just a second as he saw and acknowledged the other man. "Sorry Ferretti," he mumbled in passing, pushing forward faster. His heart was racing with something, fear, excitement, both? He really wasn't sure but that wasn't going to stop him, nor was the dirty look from his longtime coworker as he rushed by. He wasn't sure if this was good news, or bad news, but it was something that Jack and Sam needed to know and he needed to tell them in person.

General Jack O'Neill had always seen the advantages of waking up early. It was quiet and there were fewer people to disturb him. No one called. And more over his body was simply used to these hours. However this morning, as he stood in the open doorway to the master bedroom of his cabin, frozen, he thanked God for the tendency to wake up early.

There before him, stretched out lazily on _his _bed, in _his _cabin, was a very naked, very beautiful, fantastically glowing Samantha Carter. The morning light had just begun to filter in through the window but that didn't matter. The woman in the center of the room was much more brilliant than the light. Her hair seemed to sparkle in the white light created inside it and she smiled softly in her sleep. She had a slight sheen of sweat across her flesh, despite the chill in the air. Her pale beautiful skin was everywhere and her body was in no way hidden.

For the slightest moment Jack knew he should look away, but that was a thought he could only bare to entertain for so long.

She was delicious. Her perfect breasts, long slender legs, strong lean body relaxed as she lay sleeping. He wanted to trail his tongue over every inch of her, from her puckered belly button to her toes and back again. He wondered how her nipples tasted, the heat of them, the weight of her breasts. He wondered how her lips tasted, slightly open, begging for something. Begging for him, he hoped.

The blood rushed from his brain to between his legs in a sudden swell of lust he knew he had to stop. He had to stop before he crawled into that bed and made love to her whether she liked it or not. God was she gorgeous, the swell of her hips looked perfect to his hand. He wanted so badly to spread her legs and delve in between them. To taste her for all he was worth. To hear her scream and moan and wiggle beneath him. What he wouldn't give to just jump onto that bed right then.

But he couldn't even do that. His eyes trailed across the detail of her well-illuminated body and could not avoid seeing the scars. All of them. The long jagged marks left on her beautiful skin by the explosions when she couldn't control them enough. She told him they hurt less now when they didn't break the skin but the physical evidence of what they had done to her was still there. Heat that had destroyed her perfection; her innocence.

He couldn't bring himself to run. He was completely frozen in the cool morning air. She was vulnerable. She was at a point where nothing made sense and her life was on hold, perhaps indefinitely. He couldn't take advantage of her; he couldn't just be there for her once. He would have to leave his primal animal male urges locked away for now. He wanted that naked body in _his _bed every morning. That is why he forced himself to close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

**AN: **Thank you to Lilferret for her beta skills. And thank you everyone for reading, This chapter took quite a bit of work and I hope you like it.

**Chapter 4 – Glowing**

aka Exploding Sex (because I can't resist it saying that somewhere )

The day was relatively uneventful. She held herself together through most of it, although some of the time she glowed brightly. She spent a few hours working on her laptop, and didn't venture too close to the man in the house. It was unavoidable now; when a man offers you ice cream you can't say no, especially when your body temp is in the 100's at all times.

She was still a little embarrassed about the day before. She smirked to herself and wondered what it would be like to make love to Jack O'Neill. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of it before. It's just that she never considered it before. The rules were always more important. Where they really so important this time?

Jack smiled wide as she devoured the ice cream. She had a fantastic look of bliss on her face as she licked the cool creamy semi-liquid. It melted in her mouth and very slightly dribbled down the sides of her lips. Her skin began to glow a softly brilliant white. Her skin was warm and delicate, her freckles still seeming to glow like the rest of her but the coffee speckles were merely translucent from the glow inside her. She looked incredibly beautiful, somehow ethereal and exotic, but still her.

He couldn't resist the bright smile on his own face as she laughed and slid her finger to catch the melting cream on her face, pulling it up to her lips again. She even let out a little moan as it slid down her throat and he was sure in that moment she was torturing him. Another scantly constructed sundress gripped her curves, those beautiful full breasts pushed up to the brink of exposure and the way her tongue tickled against her lips. The way she sucked her fingers clean made his body react physically. His blood rushing south. He could never eat ice cream and feel the same way again. How could she be so incredibly hot and not know it?

She eventually set down her bowl and side glanced at the General. He was just playing with his, not eating it any longer. She bit her lower lip at the bowl, a begging little look in her face. The man handed over the bowl without her having to ask, but she was a little surprised to catch a glimpse of what she thought…might have been. No. Could it? She shifted and noticed he was occasionally sneaking glances at her instead of the television. Sure enough, she leaned a little to one side and then could distinctly see his pants tenting.

She smiled to herself and began to nibble on her bottom lip. What was the risk now? Really? She was barely a human being anymore much less an Air Force officer. She could still be a woman. She loved this man next to her. She had for years and in this moment he was there to care for her. He was fighting for her, protecting her and he even went out of the way to get her things she enjoyed, things she loved. She didn't know how much she needed this time until he gave it to her, and she wondered now. How much worse could she make it? She loved him and had for so long. But if this never went away her career was over. Her life as she knew it was over. There was no reason not to love the man next to her. Not to throw herself head long into his life and share all they could.

She finished the ice cream silently and set it on the coffee table next to her own. She slid back on the couch and let herself lean against the older man's warm body. He felt cool against her hot skin, but it was still receptively warm. It was causal and loving and kind. His arm lifted and slid around her shoulder, holding her close to his body. She felt herself stop there. Maybe she would push it later, but not right now. The smell of him, the strength of his arms, the lack of questions from him made it all feel okay. Made her heart swell and her mind calm. This was right. This was okay. This was enough.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt herself smile. "Jack…."

"Yes…?" he responded, hearing the soft tiredness in her voice.

"I love you." The statement was soft and whispered as she peeked up, one hand finding a balance on his firm strong chest. Okay, so she lied to herself. It wasn't enough. "You don't have to say anything back…you just have to know; that's all."

"I know," he said in return, face turning to find her so unbearably close to him that he had to resist the urge to kiss her. His deep brown eyes burned into her bright blue ones. Intense and direct. He smiled softly and whispered gently, "I …" His breath caught in his throat, he looked down at her with all the sweetness and love he could find. "We're gonna find a cure for this. You're gonna be okay."

"Jack…" Her voice was calm but hallow and sad. "If there were a way to fix this, we wouldn't be here right now." She slid up, boldly climbing into the man's lap and settling her hips down onto his. She could feel his erection now, on her ass, and she couldn't stop the soft white glow from the inside of her or the rush of wetness from the coil of passion in her lower belly dancing like a snake.

Jack took a deep breath at feeling her so intimately pressed against him. It was perfect. It was real and it was calm. Inevitable. "I refuse," she whispered, letting her fingers sink into his hair, "to live for an eternity…and never know you…"

"Sam…" he whispered, looking down at her lips. He struggled for a reason, a reason not to do this or a reason to have her stop. "What will you do if we do cure it? Will you regret this? Will you ignore this?"

"Absolutely not," she promised, letting her hands delicately stroke his face. She was calm, soft and gentle.

"You know," he whispered, fingers stroking her hips as they sat squarely on his own, "…I'd have to be insane to say no."

"But…you're going to," she concluded with a hesitant smile, the glow in her skin changing from white to pure red embarrassment.

His soft hand, wide warm palm spread across her face and pulled her to his delicious mouth. The kiss was strong and deep and passionate. Heat flooded through her, both natural and unnatural. His tongue wasn't deterred however as it separated her lips and pushed through them. Her soft tender body molded to his and she leaned against him, weight collapsed against him, her tender frame slumping against his as her nose buried in his neck.

"I'm not saying no, I just have to make sure…I don't want to take advantage of you…and I don't think I could touch you …and ever stop." She blushed, bright red, in his arms, her skin betraying the swell of feeling in her heart. "Sam…" She loved the way he said her name. Melted to it. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here…tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. I will be here…for you in every way and any way." His hands moved suggestively down her sides and across her hips, the swell in his pants pushing against the heated juncture between her legs. "I love you."

"I know," she whispered in return, kissing the flesh of his neck tenderly. "Sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course," he whispered, breathing in the smell of her hair and feeling a groan inside him. God did he want her. "Especially if you promise to sleep naked again."

Her head jerked up, and she looked down at him with wide surprised eyes, her hair glowing bright red and her breath coming short. "What?" she asked, choking out the word with a sudden embarrassment.

"Oh," he said with a bright smile. "So you meant _sleep _not 'sleep'?" He nodded his understanding and gently let his fingertips brush soft-ghosted trails up her back and touched his lips to hers, fingers sinking to the back of her neck and pulling her into him for another kiss. This time it was deep and slow and long, her soft lips molding to his, her soft fingers sinking into his shoulders as he realized his hands were holding her tight. Pushing her weight down into his lap he attempted to gain some friction there. Delicious, outrageously wonderful friction brushed up against him, grinding and rocking on him.

Jack's mind reeled for a moment. He couldn't believe he had her on his lap, couldn't believe he really had her in his hands, in his lap, touching him, and kissing him. His tongue plunging into her hot rich mouth as she touched him. He resisted the urge to open his eyes, despite the desire to look at her, despite the feeling of heat on his skin. He prayed to God she could hold herself together long enough to let him touch her, let him love her like she deserved.

His eyes opened slowly as her lips moved away. She didn't have the same glow as she had before. It was whiter, happier, and sweeter. It didn't look like fire brewing inside her as much as it looked like she was glowing with happiness. That might also be because of the wide pure Carter smile on her face.

"Jack," she whispered, loving the way that name came off her lips. Loving the way it felt to say it out loud instead of just when she was touching herself at night. She moaned softly as his hands slipped up her thighs and began pushing her skirt up slowly. Her breath quickened a little as she looked down at his bright sweet eyes. They were filled with a burning passion that surprised her just a little. Something so strong and so…hungry…that she felt he might loose control and eat her, right then and there.

He lowered his lips to her neck, teeth and tongue devouring her flesh with little warning. His fingers searched up her smooth creamy thighs to find her panties, and he felt his swelling cock twitch when he found nothing under the flimsy fabric. He let his fingertips tease where her panties _should _be for a moment in little circles before traveling up, dragging the loose silken fabric away from the woman's hot soft flesh. He held his breath as he felt her arms stretch above her head. He groaned low in his throat as he passed where her bra should have been sitting on her ribcage, but there was nothing but hot delicious flesh beneath his fingers.

His heart raced with anticipation as the fabric left his hands and the woman carried it over her head and away, his head pulling back as he leaned against the couch to look at her. She was still glowing bright sweet white, skin beautiful and unique. She smiled down at him and he couldn't resist the urge to touch her. Fingers gliding over every inch of her. He could feel her skin and muscles jump with the touch of his hands, her smile still bright, her body softly shivering beneath his touch. Her skin was incredibly hot, burning to his touch but somehow it warmed him from the inside out.

He didn't realize he was staring, didn't realize he was looking captivated by the sight of her. Until of course he heard her sexy voice, whispering into his ears and softly pulled him back to reality. "Jack, you're wearing too many clothes."

His deep brown eyes flickered up to her with a slight bit of mirth. "Really? I hadn't noticed." His fingers traced the patterns growing on her flesh, little swirling curves that connected her freckles in gorgeous ethereal strokes that looked almost magical. "You're beautiful," he whispered, his smile spreading slowly. The sight of her naked was one thing, but her blushing and glowing whiter, hotter made him want to eat her up. His arms wrapped tightly around her torso and he moved quickly. His superior size and strength, plus the surprise of the action, gave the naked woman no time to react. She was under him in an instant, laid out on the couch, his knees straddling her and his hands ripping off his thick shirt.

Suddenly the cold winter air was nothing compared to the heat under his jacket. He panted and pulled off his shirt in a hurry, discarding it and smiling as he saw her bright blue eyes watching his, her teeth nibbling her lower lip hungrily as he exposed his chest to her. He smirked as he watched her glow visibly brighter, her chest rising a little more drastically.

She knew from the smirk that he was aware how much glow the sight of his naked torso was electing in her body but she honestly didn't care at the moment. His body was still toned, still strong and amazingly breath taking to her despite the recent lack of fieldwork. His muscles rippled as he straddled her, leaning over as he popped the button on his pants. He was too close to resist the urge to touch him and she gave in. Her hands tenderly stroked his toned body, the slightly wiry chest hair twisting in her fingers. She could see her handprints, glowing white-hot trails shivering over his cool, but warming flesh. She pulled her hands back and peeked up at his face, looking for approval.

"Don't you dare play coy with me now," he warned with a deep harsh growl, kicking all remnants of his clothes off his feet and then pulling himself back up to kiss her hard and deep. He could feel her slight hesitance, heat flowing through him as his body throbbed for her. The sensations pushing through him seemed…stronger then he had ever felt before. His lips and tongue worked against her, the wet slippery muscle dancing into her mouth and pulling her back into action.

His hand couldn't resist the exploration of her body. Couldn't resist the exploration of her sweet burning skin, deliciously warm thighs as the spread for him. Willing and wanting and opening just for him. His fingers trailed down her stomach, her hands stroking his chest and shoulders as he sunk a long thick finger into her wet body in a quick stroke.

She arched like a bow, her body shivering with sensation, rocketing through her like a lightning bolt as the man's digit sunk into her eager body further than he could ever have imagined. She was hot. So hot and wet and tight. He could feel the natural resistance of her body for even just the one finger and groaned deep in his throat at the idea of being inside her.

Her fingers were in his hair, wrapping around the short grey tendrils and her toes were tracing hot patters on the back of his calf. He could feel himself so hard he was straining and throbbing. The feel of her, the smell of her, the sight of her; so fast and so perfect that it was difficult for him to resist. Difficult to stay in control.

She couldn't believe she really had his wonderful weight on top of her, touching her, pushing her down into the couch cushions. His finger stroked and rubbed every available inch of her soft delicious insides until it found what it were looking for. Her body shivered in his touch, feeling her tremble as he touched the perfect spot inside her.

He could feel her flush with fluid and heat at the same time. He felt the stifling overwhelming warmth of her but really didn't care if he couldn't breathe. She broke the kiss first, eyes closing from the intensity as she arched, pressing her sore neglected breasts against him and whimpering for more. Begging, without words. She was glowing brighter and brighter as she wiggled underneath his weight, the color slowly burning blue, from white hot to a light gentle tint of blue in her hair. "Jack," she whispered, begging with her voice as she tugged at his hair.

Her eyes meet his and he could see her tortured pleasure reflected to him. She wanted so badly to come. He could feel her bubbling and burning and wiggling under him but he wanted to make her scream and whimper and beg out loud for him to fill her. The sight of Samantha Carter helpless was just too wonderful to give up now. He lowered his lips and captured one breast between his lips and sucked slowly, kissing the swollen round flesh as he worked his way toward one hard nipple. He peeked up at her face as he captured the little bud and worked it between his teeth and tongue.

Her eyes where closed tight as she let out a squeak and jumped under his lips, breath coming in little pants. The glow of her skin getting bright and whiter, slowly taking on a slightly blue color as it burned hotter and her body began to shake uncontrollably. "Jack…please…God Jack, please…" Her voice caught in her throat as she stared down at him with bright intense blue eyes, deep and heavy with desire as she begged him. "I want you inside me!"

Jack made the mistake of not being satisfied. He dug his finger harder, ignoring the way her sensual voice made his cock twitch and just enjoying the sensation of her. He licked and tortured her delicious breasts but it only made him ache to have her break on him. He wanted to make her come. Wanted to hear that voice say his name more than anything in the world, more than just say it. He wanted to hear her scream it as she was swallowed by the intensity of his touch. He worked his thumb across the little nub between her soft folds, rolling, and rubbing with every thrust into her tight body.

Little did he know the woman wasn't prepared to just submit to his touch, no matter how amazing and completely mind fogging it was. She used the element of surprise and all she knew of leverage to plant one leg on the back of the couch and tuck the other under. She bucked her hips hard, hands flipping the General's shoulders and pushing him off her and onto the floor. She heard him grunt as he hit the soft clean carpet, completely surprised. Her body felt cold from the loss of him but she knew it was only momentary.

She pulled herself over and let herself fall from the sofa down to his stunned form. Jack really didn't know that this could happen so fast. One moment he was on top of her, in complete control and the next, his ass was on the floor and a beautiful naked delicious Samantha Carter was glowing on top of him. "I want you…inside me…" she repeated, voice firm and rich with arousal. Her chest breathing deep as she straddled his hips and stared down at his powerful chest now under _her. _

He reached out and took her hips firmly in his warm wide hands. He always knew that this was going to be the most intense mind blowing experience, but here, now, with his thick, throbbing cock just barely touching her wet folds, he knew that this was going to be more than he'd ever imagined. A rush of pleasure shot up his spine, and his toes curled as her body began to lower on top of him. She arched with sensation, gripping his chest with little movements. Her palms lay flat on his strong tone chest as her arms nearly met just in front of her. He watched the swell of her breasts pressed together as she leaned over him, her mouth open in a sweet moan. He looked into her deep eyes that seemed to glow from her insides out. Ice and bright little blue patterns appearing with white ones on her pale skin, connecting her freckles in delicate little swirls as her hands twisted slightly in his graying hair.

What Jack couldn't see caused a slight frown of worry to cross the woman's face. Her eyes focusing down on his chest where her hands touched him. Her long elegant fingers splayed against his flesh. His _glowing _flesh. He suddenly saw the same whitish glow flowing through his skin, and he realized that the intense heat he was feeling was not just coming from her. He took a deep breath and pulled his eyes away from the patterns appearing on his skin. Instead he used the hands on her hips to pull her down hard. He thrust himself up at the same time, eyes closing as he felt a sudden heat burst in his body. It came from his chest and from where he was buried deep in her wet, tight, hot flesh.

He held his breath and arched under her, forcing his eyes open when he heard a delicious moan. The pleasure of it was incredibly intense. Bursting through her like little sun fires behind her eyes. He felt huge inside her, stretching her and probing deep inside her. The blood-swollen tissues of her insides were so sensitive they burned with sensation, and sent heat through her entire body. She shivered over him, thighs shaking.

He felt her palms turn to fists on his chest as she struggled for control. The sounds from her made it obvious she was lost. Her blue eyes closed and he watched every scar on her body glow with heat as she rocked and rocked against him. "Holy fuck…Sam!"

He didn't even recognize his own voice when he said it. He was so losing himself in the sensation of her. Hot and wet and burning, rocking beautiful above him as her hair began to glow and burn with heat. Her cheeks were flushed with white light, her chest shivering with the ragged breath from her moans. They were sounds but they seemed to just shiver and pour deep inside him, floating through him like molten lava and bubbling in the back of his brain. They caressed his skin and heated him; her touch leaving trails over him that he never even knew could be hotter.

Sam wondered for just a moment if that was what she looked like. His skin burned hot under her touch, little white tendrils curling up his neck and the temples of his face, looking almost like stray bits of his silvery hair. He gasped as she lifted and dropped her hips. She pushed him in and out and loved the stretch of him. His legs came up behind her, thighs trembling with need as his hands explored her and his hips bucked into hers.

His skin shimmered with a sheen of sweat and his deep strong brown eyes focused hard on her. She was so beautiful as he lay watching her ride him hard, fucking herself on him and working hard toward her own end. He felt himself building and tried hard not to let himself go, not to let the sight of the woman of his dreams on top of him make him lose it. The pleasure was so intense, so strong that he wasn't sure he could hold back. He gripped her moving hips and attempted to coax her to still.

There was no convincing her, the feel of him hard and throbbing inside her only making her want more. The feel of him plunging into her tight body resonated up her spine. She loved the way every ridge and hard swollen vein pulsed against her swollen flesh. She loved the way his swollen flesh hit her front wall rough and sensitive, just right. She loved the way his long thick cock touched her deeper then she knew. Loved the way she could swear she could taste him in the back of his throat. She felt it then, all of a sudden, ripping her apart and burning across her every nerve.

He watched a sudden rush of blue spike across her skin and heard her scream…but not the way she had screamed so many times before. She screamed his name in a primal little growl. Her body erupting in a burst of sweetness that was so intense, so hard and so fiery, that it bordered on pain. Sensation knifed up her spine and made her scream, little whimpers escaping at the same time. She didn't really know what was happening, all she knew was she was coming and somehow…going at the same time.

Her body exploded in a ball of light and fire, her thighs trembling and her interior muscles clenching the man inside her, below her. Her world spun and her entire brain saw lights. She felt like her brain was fuzzy and trapped somewhere deep inside her. She never felt so good as in that moment, the blissful sensations pushing up her and through her and out. Out. Going out.

Jack had lost it when she clenched him inside, his entire body felt like it burned. He watched her explode, lighting up the room with, not red, but blue white ethereal fire that surged from every pour in her skin. Her face contorted in pleasure so intense it was difficult to handle, he felt himself falling apart there under the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He felt the way she convulsed and then something odd. Some kind of intense pleasure that shivered down his right side and seared with heat across his pelvis to his swollen flesh. Then he felt the sudden delicious crash of ecstasy spread through him on a wave of heated heaven. He felt like he was burning alive and he loved every single minute of it as he claimed her as his own, emptied himself deep inside her.

Then she came crashing back down, collapsing onto the man below her. His hair tousled and his body stiff. He was coming too. Shooting inside her and she loved the feel of it, loved the feel of him there with her. She was warm and sizzling, blood rushing to places she couldn't identify. She collapsed there, her body completely and totally drained as her brain was overwhelmed, swimming with delight and heat. She heard his heat pounding…his breath rushing against her soft hair before everything was gone.

Jack didn't have time to do more then wrap his arms around her still glowing flesh. Looking at his own arms, the burned little trails were glowing with soft white light but were dimming, the same trails that covered the woman's skin in his arms. He didn't have time to think about it. Didn't have time to let it sink in or feel fear or wonder exactly why his skin now mirrored hers. Mostly because he didn't give a damn. He had was completely drained, but even if he turned into her, lost his career, he would still have her and that was all that mattered.

The next thing Jack felt, after the overwhelming blackness, was cold. Despite the gentle warmth of the blonde on top of him he felt the chill of the winter air seeping across their naked bodies and felt a smile creep over his face. He brushed the back of his fingers tenderly across the side of her face, allowing the woman's hair to catch and slowly slip behind her ear.

He watched her slack, peaceful face as she slept, gentle and so very perfect. He could feel her even breathing and steady smooth heartbeat against his own. For just a moment he felt his heart swell. After eight years, he finally had her. She was really there and she loved him. He didn't know what god he had to thank for this but he would thank them all for now. He could still smell her scent, delicious and intoxicating as he very slowly and very gently lowered the woman to the soft carpet next to him. He pulled a thick blanket off the couch behind them and pulled it over them both.

He smiled softly as her legs twined with his, her toes cold against his calves as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Cold. Her toes were cold. It took his brain a moment to settle it out before he found himself moving his own chilly feet to feel her. Her toes were icy and the winter air chilled her feet. Her legs were Lukewarm and her body was the same. Slightly cooled by the evaporation of sweat.

He let his fingers brush over her scars, the little jagged pale marks, something off from her normal military-earned scars. There were knife wounds, scrapes and former bullet holes, but the ones from her explosion were similar to burns deep into her flesh. He moved then, from her body back to her face, touching the soft skin and feeling her cheek. Then it hit his stomach, like a hard rock in the pit in his stomach. Maybe she wasn't cold. Maybe he was hot. He felt his heart rush into a pounding and he touched his face. He didn't feel hot….

Curiosity begged at the man's mind as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly. He went to the bathroom where he knew a thermometer would be in the cabinet. His heart raced as he held the little thing under his tongue. He wasn't hot…was he? Why is she cold … He had to clear his head. Push it all away before he burst. He heard the rustle of fabric as the pale woman appeared next to him in the doorway, blanket still tightly wrapped around her.

His eyes met hers. Sleepy delicious blue and deep brown, then they flickered down to the tiny little medical item hanging from his mouth.

Her heart began to race in her chest. Guilt washing through her in a wave of sudden pain. She should have stopped. She knew she should have stopped. She knew when the handprints were left on his chest she should have stopped. Then there was the deep horrible guilt…because she would give everything to do it again. And again.

The man peeked at his watch and grabbed the thermometer from his own mouth roughly. "98.6," he whispered. A little shocked.

"Do you feel hot?" she asked, a little scared. Eyes trailing down to the edge of his pants, where her stomach churned. "Oh god," she whispered, eyes latched to the scar that followed the line of the toned man's pelvic bone, a five-inch line on one side of the muscular 'v'. The edges were burned and the soft off color was deep and similar to her own. He had a scar, and she could remember the flash of heat after she was _done _exploding; she gave it to him…like a sickness. Her heart felt like it was cracking.

He shook his head and closed the gap between the two of them. He touched the end of the thermometer to her lips and insistently pushed. "You're not hot. Your feet were freezing."

Her mouth opened a little to speak but he shoved the item in and immediately one of his thick fingers closed her jaw. They waited, deep brown meeting sparkling blue for what seemed like forever. Then two minutes passed, and he pulled the little device from her mouth. He read the number. Then again, his heart pounding as he spoke, her bright eyes widening. "98.6."

"What?!" she asked, snatching at the small thing and reading it carefully. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to say anything else when the front door flew open and Daniel's voice echoed through the front hall.

"Jack!?" He sounded excited or something, certainly anxious. "Sam!" And then the bastard was in the hall, looking at his friends. One in nothing but a blanket and the other in just jeans. Sam bit her lip and tightened her hold on the blanket, her face blushing deep red. But she didn't glow. "I…" He began but…stopped.

"Daniel…" Jack said, shrugging nonchalantly as the younger man stared at them, mouth a little slack. "Can we help you?"

Daniel flushed, suddenly forgetting he did have a reason for being there. "Yeah…I….I uh…found something…" He pushed up his glasses and buried his nose in the folder in his hand. "Th…There …is a passage that referenced the…uh…fire of life…will not be needed if...true happiness is…found." He tumbled over the words slowly as he peeked up at them and let out a soft smile. He knew. They could both tell in that very moment that he knew. Also perhaps that despite Sam's red face and chest, spread over her neck and ears, there was no ethereal glow, only the left over happy smile that came with amazing mind blowing sex.

"So," he continued, a little more confident as he took a step back. "Maybe after a little vacation in the woods, she'll find…a little peace, and stop exploding…" He closed the file and smirked at them both. "It looks like she needs some more time here though…she's still glowing…wouldn't you say Jack?"

Jack smiled down at the beautiful woman, knowing now what she looked like and felt like and tasted like in every intimate way. Yet he wanted more. More more more. "Yeah…definitely glowing," he repeated with a smile. He didn't bother watching Daniel leave, he knew the man would eventually, but at the moment his attention was focused on the blonde woman in front of him.

"So, how exactly can we find your true happiness?" he asked, fingers tracing one of the elegantly curved scars across her collarbone.

Her bright blue eyes shivered at his touch. Even without being overheated, he made her body react with intensity and passion she'd been sure she could never really feel. She took a step closer to him, her arms wrapping tightly against him with a firm grip. Her lips barely reaching his neck as she leaned up, eyes tightly closed. She tried to say it. But she felt so overwhelmed with the truth in her heart. Sleeping with this man was enough to take away the pain of the last few months. True happiness? Is that what this felt like? It sure was….

"I love you too," he whispered with a small smile, holding her tight and firm as she kissed his neck tenderly and just held him. Held him close and tight and like he was the only think in the world that could save her life.

Daniel walked out of the front door into the cold winter snow. He was glad he didn't share this with anyone else. Maybe he would when they came back. Maybe he would _if _they came back. Either way, he felt a smile cross his face.

"About time."


End file.
